wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vol'jin
Vol'jin is a level ?? faction leader located in Grommash Hold in the Valley of Wisdom, in the orcish city of Orgrimmar. See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Biography Vol'jin is the son and former apprentice of the troll witchdoctor Sen'jin, leader of the exiled Darkspear Tribe that lived on a small island chain in Stranglethorn Vale. During this time period, the Darkspear trolls were almost wiped out by a human invasion, as well as constant murloc raids. Only through the timely intervention of Thrall and the orcs did any trolls survive. Sen'jin died bravely on the islands trying to save his people. With Sen'jin's death, Vol'jin became chief shadow hunter for the tribe. In order to repay Thrall for saving his people, Vol'jin pledged his loyalty and service to the Horde. Shortly after the orcs left, a large group of trolls also sailed for Kalimdor, but Vol'jin was not among them. Instead, Vol'jin chose to weather the Sea Witch's wrath with the rest of tribe until the time came when they could leave. Finally, a year later, they gathered up all the supplies they could and left for the new orc nation of Durotar. During the Third War, those of the Darkspear Tribe who were present fought along side the orcs against the Burning Legion without their chief, who was still on the Darkspear Isles at the time. After the war, Vol'jin settled the tribe upon the Echo Islands, just off the shores of Durotar. It wasn't long before a new threat appeared however, in the form of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's expeditionary fleet. Vol'jin aided Rexxar, Rokhan, and Chen Stormstout in evacuating the Darkspear tribe, turning the three into wyverns allowing them to attack the Alliance fleet from above, and supplying them with a squadron of troll batriders. Forced to retreat through sheer force of numbers, Vol'jin continued to aid Rexxar and Rokhan through his wise advice, which led to Rexxar recruiting both the tauren and the ogres in the fight against the humans. After helping the Horde beat back the human invasion, Vol'jin led his tribe back to the Echo Isles. It was not to last however, as a witch doctor named Zalazane used dark magic to enslave many of his Darkspear brethren, forcing Vol'jin to order the retreat to the mainland for fear his whole tribe would fall victim to the mad witch doctor. Vol'jin then founded Sen'jin Village along the southern coast of Durotar as a base with which to strike back at Zalazane. However, he was called to Orgrimmar to aid Thrall, leaving the recapture of his people's home to Master Gadrin. Though raids by the Kul Tiras marines persist in the Barrens and Durotar, these invasions are lesser threats and not directly aimed at Sen'jin Village. Vol'jin currently resides at Thrall's fortress in Orgrimmar, assisting the Warchief with sound advice and witty stratagems (it was he that came up with idea of getting Trol'kalar into Horde hands to use against the trolls of Stranglethorn), all the while guiding his people to a better future. During Brewfest, Vol'jin will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hour buff that increases XP gained. Quotes Aggro You make big mistake, mon. Aggro Here come the voodoo! Aggro For the Darkspear tribe! Greeting Spirits be with you, stranger. How may I help? Greeting You come to consult the spirits? Greeting How can old Vol'jin help you? ' Tapping of the Keg at Brewfest' We will learn who the greatest brewmaster is. We know the breweries are up for the challenge. We would not have invited them otherwise. So now, let us celebrate with our fine warrior brothers! Let us count down from five. Then old Vol'jin will tap this key and we can all decide who is the greatest of brewmasters. Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy OyOy! The keg has been tapped! The battle begins! Now raise your glasses with me, as I toast our combatants... Brew for the Horde! Drink for the Horde! External links Category:Trolls Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:City Bosses Category:Quest Givers Category:City:Orgrimmar Category:Unique Voice